


Starman

by a_vaughn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Sirius misses James, fuck u peter, what should've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vaughn/pseuds/a_vaughn
Summary: Remus and Sirius meet Harry's new boyfriend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Starman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's another one-shot because I'm just Marauder TRASH and obsessed with Wolfstar and all my work titles are 70s song lyrics.  
> Happy reading,  
> Best,  
> AV

“If that stupid portrait doesn’t shut the fuck up, I’LL BURN THEM ALL MYSELF.” Sirius Black screamed this last part for the benefit of _all_ the old, nasty portraits at Grimmauld Place. He knew, of course, that they were charmed extensively to be waterproof, fireproof, mud-proof and Hippogriff dung proof (that last bit had been trial and error). He suspected the portraits themselves weren’t aware of this fact and used it to his advantage as often as he could. There would be no blood supremacy screaming. Not today at the very least.

Today was an important day; they were meant to be meeting Harry’s boyfriend who he’d been very hush hush about.

“Bit excessive, don’t you think, Padfoot?” Remus asked mildly, lounging against a wall.

“If James’s stupid son had given us one _single_ detail about this bloke, this would be far easier! Bloody mystery, just like James. What if he’s a vegetarian? What if he’s a Muggle and sees the troll’s leg? Potters and their secrets.” Sirius ranted, looking sullen.

“I rather think he inherited the secret-keeping trait from his godfather.” Remus said pointedly, raising his eyebrows.

“You can fuck off, Lupin.” Sirius muttered, busying himself with trying to cover up the large family tapestry that took up nearly half the wall of the living room. The tapestry itself was a shadow of its former self. What was once surely bright blue with lively faces waving had now become dull with age and blemished by burn marks. Sirius’s own face was blasted off (by his mother) and only his name remained. It was the same for Andromeda and some old bloke named Alphard, only their names remained like a grim reminder that you’d always be a Black.

Remus suddenly understood Sirius’s increasingly dark mood over the last fortnight.

“Sirius, do you _want_ him to be a Muggle?”

Sirius turned around to face Remus slowly.

“It’s just simpler that way. I haven’t lived here since I was 16, Lupin. I don’t want a wizard coming in and seeing all this” he spread his hands wide, “history. Orion and Walburga aren’t exactly the parents you show off to all your friends.”

Sirius hadn’t called his parents mother and father since 1976 and mum and dad had been reserved solely for Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. Remus remembered Sirius sobbing at their funeral and getting piss drunk with James after. He was the same in all the important ways, just with whiter hair and eyes that crinkled more.

“As much as you’re convinced otherwise, Harry’s a smart kid. He’ll know better than to bring some dolt back here. He was raised by you and me.”

“You and I.” Sirius corrected automatically, eyes still roaming the hall for something to fix. Something physical anyway.

“Sirius.” Remus stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder. It was a light, tentative touch but Sirius relaxed into it all the same. “It’ll be ok, you know? We met Ginny and that was great.”

“Ginny was different! I’ve known her since she was 1. What if this is a Nott? Or that Dean Thomas bloke Harry shared a room with? Oh, Harry’ll hate us forever if we fuck this up for him.”

Remus privately thought Harry was incapable of hating Sirius. Sirius could ask for his liver and Harry would happily comply and vice versa. Their relationship was far more father-son like than anything Remus had ever had. Harry had grown up, spoilt beyond measure, heir to two of Britain’s largest fortunes: the Blacks and the Potters. He still somehow managed to grow into an upstanding young man with a strong head on his shoulders.

“If Harry hates you, I promise, I’ll knock some sense into this stupid boyfriend of his, ok? Scary werewolf and all that.”

This made Sirius snort with laughter, he always found the idea of Remus being frightening funny (rather rich of him considering Remus was five inches taller and turned into an animal every month). Remus was glad Sirius had chosen to laugh because the doorbell to 12 Grimmauld Place rang at that very moment, signalling the arrival of Harry and his new boyfriend.

“I’ll get it, you _stay._ ” Remus said.

After what seemed like a decade later, Remus’s voice sounded from the doorway.

“Sirius!” He yelled, voice oddly strangled, “you better come here!”

Sirius ran to the doorway to see his godson hand in hand with a face that was all too familiar. Grey eyes, full lips, sharp bone structure and look of bored, aristocratic superiority. His godson was holding hands with Draco Malfoy.

—————

It was remarkable how much Draco resembled his mother. It wasn’t just the perfectly arched eyebrows and delicate hands (Narcissa’s hands weren’t so delicate when she tried to strangle Sirius when they were 7). It was the way he sat, the way he took his tea, the way he expected a house elf to pull a chair out for him before he sat down. His last name may have been Malfoy, but Draco was a Black through and through.

“Er,” Sirius cleared his throat, “would you like to explain the meaning of this to me?”

Draco and Harry? Last they’d spoken Draco and Harry were sworn enemies, threatening to hex each other to bits and vehemently declaring their hate for each other. Sirius just _didn’t understand_.

“We reconnected our Eighth Year,” Harry began, “had a bad fight one day. He punched me, I punched him. I said sorry, he said sorry. Began going out a week later.”

“Oh wow, Potter. That’s how you go about telling everyone our elaborate love story? What about all the wooing?” It was the first time Draco had spoken a full sentence and dear god, he even had the signature Black drawl.

“There was no wooing.” Harry said, looking firm and slightly embarrassed. He brushed a hand through his hair and Sirius made an odd noise. It was painful how much he reminded him of James sometimes. Remus looked over, a little too understanding as always.

“It’s nice to meet you, Draco. Outside of the classroom, that is.” Remus tried for a warm smile but was sure he looked deranged.

At this, Draco coloured. He’d been horrid to Professor Lupin in their Third Year. Actually, he’d been horrid to everyone every year. To be honest, he was still quite horrid. Draco was considering apologising when Harry’s hand brushed his knee reassuringly. _It’s ok,_ it seemed to say, _relax, be yourself._

“You too, Professor, er, Remus, uh, Mr. Lupin.” Draco almost yelled this last part. He didn’t know what to call Remus and he definitely didn’t know what to call the other man sitting at the small dinner table, clutching a cup of tea so tightly it was a wonder it didn’t shatter. What did one call his mother’s estranged cousin who was almost convicted of murder? Uncle?

“Remus and Sirius, please.” Remus said instantly. Draco nearly sagged with relief.

“So, this is - this is a thing then? You two really like each other?” Sirius asked, unable to think of a more polite way to put it.

“Yeah.” Harry said defiantly, squaring his shoulders. _James, James, James._ There was a hollow ache in Sirius’s chest that seemed to be widening. Sirius smiled.

“Just making sure Draco here can put up with Harry’s terrible early bird habit. Made me glad when he turned 17 and left. Finally managed a nice lie in.” Sirius teased, knowing this would make Draco ease up more.

He was right. God, Narcissa’s son through and through.

“Please, don’t remind me.” Draco began and went off on a tirade about how Harry was messy, impatient, spoke too less and smoked too much. Draco listed off all these alleged complaints with such a fond smile that they seemed less like complaints and more like a love letter with each one. Harry was grinning sheepishly too, almost like a Cheshire Cat.

“Preaching to the choir here.” Sirius sympathised and turned to Harry sternly, “you said you quit smoking? Hand them over. Brat.”

Harry glowered darkly and fished a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and handed them unwillingly to Sirius.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, peppered with funny anecdotes and witty repartee. The Malfoy boy had (thankfully) not inherited his father’s brain and was well read and well bred. He beat Remus at chess and Sirius at Gobstones and was a decent sport overall. Draco’s eyes lingered on the tapestry and oddly silent paintings but he made no comment and played the role of the ever gracious guest.

“Best head out then,” Harry declared, “Ron and Hermione’ll be waiting. Some big news apparently.”

Draco complied, thanking Sirius and Remus for dinner and tea and promising to be back soon for more of Harry’s baby stories.

“Draco.” Sirius called, unsure of himself, “tell your mother I miss her.”

“She misses you too.” Draco said, so quietly that Sirius was sure it was meant only for his ears.

———

“Well, that went off rather well, didn’t it?” Remus said knowingly, lighting one of Harry’s cigarettes and leaning against the wall again. Remus was always leaning or lounging. Sirius thought it was attractive and remembered Remus in school, smoking against the tree near the lake. It was where they’d had their first kiss.

Sirius snatched the cigarette and inhaled deeply, “Don’t gloat. It’s unbecoming. I just didn’t see it coming, Harry was always going on and on about how much he despised Malfoy and I quote ‘wish he’d go off somewhere to die’.”

Remus laughed, loud and clear.

“Oh, Sirius. You’re so obtuse. Harry’s been _obsessed_ with the Malfoy boy since First Year, remember? Then again, you’ve always been obtuse. You didn’t even know I liked you back in school till I snogged the life out of you.”

“Fuck off, Lupin. It was the 70s. Everyone liked everyone.” Sirius said darkly.

“It’s not the first time a Pureblood Black’s been corrupted by a Potter, is it?” Remus smirked.

“James would be proud.”


End file.
